


Before The Fairy Tales

by BGilson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gods, Gore, Historical References, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGilson/pseuds/BGilson
Summary: Before the creation of humans, a few Gods got together and created something different. They sculpted ten creatures from rare gems and gave them traits and abilities. Once Humans began to populate most of the earth they hid for the unknown. But the unknown has never helped anyone, and being immortal doesn't change that.





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on my Wattpad (BuffyGilson) hope you enjoy :)

In the beginning, there was an idea to create a world.

The Gods thought up the universe and the planets, growing the trees and flowers and willed it so. The brothers filled it with water, dirt, animals, and mountains, but something was missing, something was not quite right.

So the God's had a plan. Humans were created. A man was made, a woman was made, and that is the end of the story. Well, that's what many wished was the end. You see the God's wanted children, and not just boring God children they wanted entertainment. So Zeus talked to his brothers and they stopped building their new world and focused on a better more exciting project.  
They mixed the gems from the ground and created the first statue in the new world. Then the second, the third and so on until ten beautiful statutes were standing in the middle of the beautiful forest.  
Then all religions gathered, well all the ones that didn't have anything better to do and they each picked two children to bless and gift. Poseidon, Zeus, "God" and Hades had their pick which left two gems left. After a very very long family meeting they were curious to see what Gods ex-favorite angel could offer so they gifted Lucifer the last two gem creatures.  
Then the Gods and a fallen angel gifted their gem creatures with basic traits all mystical creatures should have and then each god worked on their two new babies till they saw fit.

After many years, they pressed play on this new exciting world. They tossed their gems into the water and watched them take their first breath. The years that had gone by felt like mere minutes to the Man and Woman sitting in the soft garden. For the first and only time, the Gods and that same lone Angel told their children to let the humans be and that they would be provided for and taken care of as long as they follow the rules laid out for them.

But as any tale you read where there is one mischievous underworld God and his loyal angel that loves to perform, and there is always trouble that follows.


	2. The First Year

"Alana come on," says Adian

"Wait Adian," Lana says

"Only for you love" he smiles back at her slowing his speed.

"Careful," says Jasper

"You sound like their fathers," says Griffen

"If only," says Harry "you would be better than both of them combined" he smirks and bites into a piece of fruit.

"Where did you get that," says Valentina

"Don't tell me you went to the tree?" says Nomei

"Calm down it's a pear...I think... Anyway it's not from the tree" says Harry a flash hits the sky

"What was that?" Said Anya

"No idea," says Adain

Meanwhile, in another part of the Garden, another Siren has been dropped down. Memory wiped and lost in the new world.

Again in the other part of the Garden. A human man and woman have just eaten from the Tree.

Another flash hits the sky this time it's louder, brighter.

"Oh no," says Alana "That's not good"

"They ate it," says Jasper " and here we though Harold was going to eat it" Harry smiles and looks at Val.

"Looks like dad is getting what he wants again" Val says.


	3. 1400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1400 – 1445
> 
> The Hundred Years' War was a long struggle between England and France over the succession to the French throne. It lasted from 1337 to 1453

As time went by they remained in the woods. They would hunt small animals. Sometimes a buck, but mostly squirrels and rabbits, until today.

The village house was dark but the warm air from the fire inside was warm and comforting. They had never been into the village but that night the winter air is cold and dry and the snow was deep. For once they thought they might actually freeze to death.

Jasper:

It's cold, really cold. Snow had fallen deep to make it worse. Finding food to eat had become much harder and even the tree looked like they were shivering.

"We are starving there is nothing left in the woods, we need food," Said Anya.

"There should be a town up ahead?" Lana says.

"Yes, we saw it in the spring." Says Griffin suddenly remembering the little town.

"They sell bread and have places to escape the cold."

I cut in knowing that this could go wrong since many of us have not learned to control our hunger and have not been around humans very much "We've never gone that far into a village I do not know if its the smartest thing for us to..."

"I think it sounds like good fun!" Vincent says and as if I was invisible he gathered the group and said "Come on it is not going to hurt anyone"  
As we walked through the cold snow and ice we start to see a faint light near the edge of what much be the village.

"A house," says Valentina.

"It's warm inside I can feel it," says Zoe stretching her arms out as if to hug the warmth.

"Do you think they will let us stay?" says Harold says they all have an innocent look in their eyes like the day they were born. Well all except Lana

"They better," says Lana, she has become bitter from isolation staying away from the others and sleeping in trees. We start to walk into the house and our cold faces are met with warm air from the candle lights and fireplace.

"Where are the people?" says Anya.

"Did you even look to see if anyone is home?" says Zoe coming in behind everyone, realizing that we just walked into someone's home and didn't knock.

Then Lana says "That's never happened before, I must be so very hungry I can hear my own heartbeat."

"Okay, let's look around find food and leave, "Nomi says in a whisper tone also.

I say "I think Naomi has a point we should get out of here before they wake up or come home. Let's grab what we can and head back to the hut for now"

Lana:

Lana searches some rooms noticing that the beat is getting louder. She follows the sound of beating hearts to one of the back rooms she sees a family all bundled in one bed trying to keep warm. She can hear their hearts loudly now. Her mouth waters and she feels the urge bite into a vain. She walks over to the side of the bed the child's eyes open at the presence of the siren. She looks at Lana. Lana's eyes go blue and she says  
"Do not scream it will not hurt" Lana digs her teeth into the neck vain as of it was her natural instinct.

Griffen:

There is a strong metallic smell followed by a small whimper. Lana. I walk into the room she has been in for the last couple of minutes.

"Lana?" I say to the shadow in the corner.

"I...I did not...I am sorry..." Lana replies.

"What.." I try to reach out to her.

"No! Stay away I don't...I do not want to hurt you" she says.

"What are you talking about?" I look over to the bodies piled on the floor in front of the bed and different limbs missing or half eaten.

Lana is covered in blood and tears clean a path down her face and onto the floor.  
"I...I did not...it just happened" she says starting to shake.

"This is why we were supposed to stay in the woods," says Jasper coming up behind me.

"I'm a monster" she whispers out before falling to the floor in tears.

I carry Lana out the window to clean her in the snow and we go back to the hut. For now, only me and Jasper will know what has happened tonight.  
\--------------------

3 years later

\-------------

Lana:

It smells so good, the blood. It has been a challenge for me to stay calm now that we live in the village. Griffin and Jasper are the only ones who know what happened that night. The only ones I can trust. We are not human. We are not mortal, father always said I was special. The last few weeks were filled with us figuring out what happened to me. In the process, we all discovered we have certain abilities. As of today, everyone thinks it was a terrible animal attack. Even the others think we must have left the door open when we left. I feel on the verge of going crazy. I hold back the urge to bite into the neck of the barkeep. He is annoying and unkind in his heart and personality. One of the gifts I have possessed.

The war has gotten much worse. Soldiers are burning down parts of neighboring villages and taking what they want. Its just a matter of time before they attack this village.

Aidan:

Lana has been acting strange lately. We have all discovered we can do certain things. We are basically Gods.

Lana walks over to me " I can't take it in here anymore"

"Yeah it's too loud," I say

"Loud?" She looks puzzled "no one's talking"

"Right," I say in a hushed tone " I'm still not used to that" I smile through the headache.

Harry:

I hate this inn, it's cramped and overpriced.

"It's better then the woods Harry," Aidan says cutting off whatever Lana was talking about.

"Don't do that, stay out of my head," I say. Aidan has been reading minds a lot lately. He claims he can control it better now, but I don't believe him. A girl comes around with a tray. I pull her down to look me in the eyes

"Another please" I jester to my cup "free of charge" she nods. Even if runing is becomeing part of our lifes, that will never get old.

Jasper:

"Do you think everyone is happier now that we are, you know"

"Gods," Griffen says grinning with joy.

"Yeah," I say looking over at Aidan who has causally covered his ears hoping it will stop the noise.

"I don't think they are happy or upset, just burdened," Griffen says taking another chug of his drink.

"What if it just makes it worse, what if her hunger gets worse"

"You have to stop thinking about that or Aidan will know" I remind Griffen

"Shit yeah" I take a sip of my cup and get up to go talk to Lana of course in the process of standing I knock the drink over and it stops mid-air, everyone stops. Well everyone but the others. My family?

"Aw we are like a family"

"Aidan!" Yells Harry from his chair.

"Sorry" he looks down at his feet because he knows all the noise will come back when I unfreeze the rest of the people in the pub.

Naomi:  
"Take you're time Jasper," I say. He has been doing this a lot lately. It's been a little hard for everyone to control the new abilities we have.

Time goes back to normal and the Pub picks back up. I decide to head outside. You can see the smoke from the other villages that are being burnt to the ground. You can smell the blood and smoke thick in the air. The stray village animals have slowly made their way to us. A bird lands on the fence I'm leaning on.

"Came to tell me how bad it is?" I ask

"Bloody and cloudy," the bird tweets

"Mm sounds exactly how I thought it would," I say back.


End file.
